An old friend comes to town
by CookieSpells4
Summary: Robin wants to tell Raven how he feels during a simple game. Before they have a chance to play it all together the Titans must go stop Cinderblock that is destroying Jumps City. During their battle Raven meets an old friend from Azarath. Who is this friend? Will the friend change anything between the 2 birds? Read to find out! My first fic, Read & Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

An old friend comes to town

_Robin wants to tell Raven how he feels during a simple game. Before they have a chance to play it all together the Titans must go stop Cinderblock that is destroying Jumps City. During their battle Raven meets an old friend from Azarath. Will this friend influence her?_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (unfortunately). This is my first fan fiction, so I will do my best. Please read and review and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 1**

"**Azarath Metrion Zinthos**" She chanted.

It was a rainy day and Raven was meditating. She loved rainy days; it was the best time to relax without the others bothering her.

Starfire was cooking a new tamaranian dish (to everyone's joy), BB and Cyborg were playing a game and Robin was just listening to his music.

Raven was at peace in her room, and then suddenly she heard BB yell out.

"OH SHIT! DUDE YOU CHEATED!"

"No way man, you just CAN'T handle defeat!" Cyborg yelled back

The two boys started a fight. BB changed into a bee and flew all around Cyborg trying to sting him. The metal-man took a fly swatter, having it all around him, hoping to hit BB. Starfire first laughed seeing this but quickly brought it to an end before it got ugly.

"Friends please, this weather of rain has begun to make us mad, there must be a game that allows us to play together". Her voice calmed down the situation very well. BB quickly got up and started to speak.

"OK, fine! But it's something were there are no winners or loser then"

"Of course, you just don't want me to kick your ass for the third time in a row!"

Robin didn't want to enter their conversation; he was to busy. Music always helped him relax and think straight. As he turned around, he saw Raven walking in to see what the commotion was about this time. The Boy Wonder couldn't help but stare at her, his heart was pounding and his breathing was getting faster.

"Why does this happen when I see her? Do I have feelings for Raven? No, no, no, she's just a friend, my best friend" He thought. Then again he did feel comfortable around her. She was always there for him and vice versa. He felt all warm inside when she was there with him.

"Hey guys, what about a simple game, like …"

"Like?" Raven looked toward him and right into his masked eyes.

BB started to have a big smile on his face "Oh, I know what we can play…" He quickly transformed into a cheetah and ran to his room. They all watched this scene with big eyes wondering, "what the hell is he doing" He then came out with a big box.

Starfire seemed puzzled "What is this friend BB?"

"This is a game that we played a while back, and that we titanized"

"Oh man, that! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"What is it Cyborg?" asked Raven coldly.

Cyborg didn't really want to answer the question, but he had to. Raven was looking at him with killer eyes. Not answering her, was like signing a death warrant EVERYBODY knew that.

"Um, we played a Truth or Dare game a while back. You put your hands on this ball, and you HAVE to tell the truth, or do your dare. No exceptions. Or it will zap you"

Starfire was giggling, it didn't seem that bad. A little shock wouldn't hurt.

"Fine then we can do this, as long as nobody yells or scream." said Raven looking at BB.

They started getting all set up on the floor. Robin was looking at Raven while plugging in the game. "This is it" he told himself, "I will tell Raven what I feel for her".


	2. Chapter 2:The battle against Cinderblock

_A.N :I would like to clear the zap thing there if you didn't understand. You can lie if you want but you will get zapped with electricity, same thing if you refuse to do the dare._

_Sorry for if the battle scenes aren't that good I'm still working on them _

_In this story the titans are 17 except Cyborg who is 18._

_Also Disclaimer (again): I don't own the Teen Titans, only the plot of this story.  
_

**Chapter 2: The battle against Cinderblock**

The game was all ready. The Titans gathered all around the little electric ball, as they put their hands on it. Cyborg wanted to make sure that everyone knew the main rule, no asking about secrets identities. Raven seemed "thrilled" to participate.

"Let's just get this over with"

BB turned to Raven; she was always trying to find a way to finish things with them as soon as possible.

"Gosh Raven, no need to be a kill joy! I'll go first, I know how to begin this game…" He started "Eeny, meeny, miny, moemo; ha ha, OK Cyborg, truth or dare?"

"Well dude! Dare, obviously! Come on give me your best shot!"

"Fine! Cyborg, I dare you, to DRINK MY TOFU SMOOTHIE ALONG WITH STAR'S RAINY PUDDING!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME NO WAYYY!" The game just zapped Cyborg after refusing the dare, this made his teammates laugh even Raven smiled a bit. Robin wanted to go next, he was staring at Raven ready to speak, but before he could say something…

"Alert, Alert!" The alarm went off

"Trouble!" Robin jumped out of the circle and rushed to the screen "It's Cinderblock! Titans Go!" Telling Raven how he felt will have to be for an other day.

They arrived in the middle of town; Cinderblock was destroying everything he could find; the roads were splitting and cement was tossed all over. Robin dodged a huge rock, then yelled out: "Titans attack!"

Starfire flew down to grab Robin, to cast him over Cinderblock so he could put one of his bombs on him. It didn't work, Starfire and Robin were hit and fell behind the rocky villain who grabbed the device, threw it over the street, which caused an explosion that almost hit Cyborg and Raven.

"Man, NOT COOL! Take this sonic power!" Cyborgs canon shot at Cinderblock, but only scratch him. The villain pushed the metal man into a nearby concrete wall.

"Nobody hurts my friends! _Azarath MetrionZinthos!" _Raven's black Mather wrapped Cinderblock. She threw him all over (similar to when Slade attacked them to clam the "gem"), smashed him against the cement, and the concrete road.

Seeing that he didn't move, she removed her powers from the villain. She ran to see Robin and Starfire; they were all right, just a little scratch nothing else. Starfire flew over to give Raven a big bear hug.

"Oh friend Raven you have successively beaten Cinderblock! Let us celebrate by ingesting a big cheese pizza!"

Robin was smiling, he then turned around and saw Cinderblock coming their way "Star, it's not over, he's coming!"

The fight continued for an other twenty minutes, Starfire shot her bolts; while Cyborg used his canon. BB (who regained consciousness earlier) turned into a lion to help his friends. Cinderblock was able to knock the three titans out for a small moment; he walked up to Raven.

Raven was weaker now, and to top it all off, she felt the presence of someone that she once knew in the city. She turned slightly, and got hit with a bike that caused her to fall injured.

Robin saw her go down "RAVEN!" he felt all the emotion he had for her come up. He ran over to help her get on her feet.

"Robin, why did you come to help me? I'm fine"

" Because Raven, I…"

"Robin, Raven look out!"

The two titans turned around and saw and big block of cement flying at them. Raven didn't have time to make a shield to protect them. They held each other, and then closed their eyes, preparing for impact.

They opened their eyes (still holding each other), the block stopped and… WAS LEVITATING! Robin only knew one person that could do that.

"Raven, are you levitating the rock?"

"No Robin, I'm not doing anything"

The block was only two inches away from them, it started to move away and hit Cinderblock, which caused him to fall to the ground. Cyborg and the other titans quickly tied him up with some steel before he could move.

A figure walked up to Raven and Robin, Raven felt the emotion again, she knew this person, but their name escaped her. She could tell it was a teenaged girl about her age. She bent down to help her up.

"Well Raven, this time I'm the one helping you out" said the voice

Robin didn't know what to say; he was as shocked as Raven.

"Who are you?"

"Really you don't remember? I'm surprised, I though you would. You're not the type of person to forget people Raven. Well then if I put my hood down, will it help?" she replied coldly.

As the teenager put her hood down, Raven's eyes went wide along with Robin's. She had long dark brown hair with a dark blue lock, beautiful green eyes and pale skin like Robin. But what really caught Robin's attention was the gem on her forehead, just like Raven's.

"No way…" Raven thought.

"Who is it Raven?"

She turned to Robin who was looking at her, he wanted to know this person's name. She was only able to say a few words.

"It's Nightingale"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

END OF CHAPTER

_So what do you think?_

_I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it, and that you will like my character (Nightingale) I will make a more detailed description of her soon._

_I reassure you that she does not have the same powers and abilities as Raven (it would be very boring I think) they only have 2 powers in common that's it._

_Read and Review_


	3. Chapter 3: Nightingale and her abilities

_A.N: Nightingale is a friend of Raven's from Azarath_

_I don't own the Teen Titans, only the plot and Nightingale's character._

_I appreciate the reviews, they mean a lot ;)  
_

**Chapter 3: Nightingale and her abilities.**

Once Cinderblock under control, Raven turned to see Nightingale. It has been years since they have spoken, or seen each other. She rushed to hug her old friend. The other Titans eyes went wide; they never saw Raven give out affection like that to them (except when Robin saved her from the underworld).

"Nightingale! I thought you died along with Azarath!" She cried out.

"Well, few of us got out, how many I don't know, so don't ask please" She quickly changed the subject "How about introducing me to your friends"

"Yes of course, this is Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and…"

"Let me guess, Robin? I'm right aren't I?"

Robin was surprised; she knew the leaders name without even meeting him. They all started to go back to the tower; Robin kept a hold of Cyborg to have a few words.

"I've got a feeling about her Cy, she just happened to be here?"

"I can understand why you don't trust her, last time someone came like that they betrayed us. We'll keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Ok. Thanks Cy. We should go home now"

Robin and Cyborg arrived at the tower; they heard a lot of talking. Everybody, mostly Starfire, was bombarding Raven's friend with questions. She always wanted to make new friends, and Nightingale seemed pretty nice.

"So friend Nightingale, how did you and friend Raven do the meeting?"

"Well to start, my mother tried to care for me but she was dying, and my father well didn't give a shit about us. He stayed in Gotham, so my mother brought me to the temple, she died a day later so the monks raised me, I was 5. Raven and I meet a few days later" she looked at Raven "We grew up together, she is like a sister to me, even with her in heritage I didn't' care. We were like family."

"You knew?!" Robin exclaimed

"Yes of course. It was a small temple, I saw the monks teach her how to control her powers and feel no emotion, so Trigon could not use them against her. We were taught the same thing for telepathy and empathy thought, even if my telepathy is practically not existent"

"Wow that's hard, your father just walked out in you and your mom? Is he still alive?" asked Beast Boy he seemed serious for the first time.

"Is he still alive, I don' know and I don't care he never tried to help. But I was told that I have to maybe let it go, to move on."

"So do you meditate or something to keep you calm with all those emotions?" Cyborg asked her.

"No, I listen to music and sing" she smiled "Or I go into a training room and pack a few punches on the dummies. The monks saw that It made me more relaxed then meditation, I was very hyper as a child I'm not made for calm things."

It was a long day, the whole team wanted to know more about this girl. When night came, Starfire wanted to cook to show Nightingale the tamaranian dishes:

"I am going to make the tamaranian dish of new friends, the torapasingtin! It has got the sauce of Tabasco and a special berry from my home planet"

"Oh, how wonderful" Raven said sarcastically

While Starfire was cooking, Beast Boy was able to get Nightingale to play Mario kart with him and Cyborg to pass the time. Robin sat on the couch to see who won the race.

"Oh yeah! Kicked your two ass's baby! Feel the power"

"Hey! No fair" Cyborg shouted

"Guess who lost now" said Beast Boy

Nightingale celebrated her victory the same way Robin does or very close to it at least.

Dinner was served, they ordered pizza on the side so they could have something to eat. Robin watched Nightingale as they all sat to eat, even if she seemed nice and sincere he didn't trust her, yet. Raven saw and felt this:

"Robin, please don't avoid her, or something. I know her, we go way back, and she wouldn't betrays us."

"Raven, I don't want anything to happen to you, I...I mean the team, but can we test her powers? I would like to see what she is capable of thought."

"Fine Robin, I'll tell her when I see her"

"Thanks Raven so see you tomorrow?"

As Raven walked away, the boy wonder had a big smile on his face, but he heard a slight laugh.

"Nice save Wonder Boy" Robin turned around; Nightingale was listening the entire time. She just smiled at him. "Don't worry I won't tell… yet"

"You heard?"

"Oh yeah everything. I understand Robin why you don't trust me. I'm not the type of person that would just betray people okay, especially Raven. But I'll do your little test if it makes you feel better"

They walked down the hall, and then went to their rooms. As Robin entered his, he thought of the ways he could test her powers. After all he wanted to be careful, he didn't know her. He had to be sure she was trustworthy and wouldn't hurt Raven or the team.

* * *

Morning came rather fast; the titans and their guest were gathered in the training yard.

"Alright then, Nightingale you go at the starting point, when the alarm goes off you start the course, pretty simple"

"An obstacle course, really? I will break the record then, but I don't see the point to test my abilities thought"

"I actually hoped you would say that, that's why you're going to fight me. What better way to see what you can do then in a fight"

They all looked at him with big eyes, Raven quickly pulled him away from the others

"Robin are you fucking kidding me! If you're trying to prove yourself, you're doing a terrible job!"

"It's alright Rae, I don't mind. I'll go easy on him. You want him back in your arms **and** in one piece now don't you?"

The two birds blushed, and Robin got in place in front of Nightingale, still red as a tomato.

"OK Wonder Boy, let's get this show on the road, the sooner we start the better. I would love to catch up with Raven and

"Fine lets get his started"

Raven felt something inside her screaming, an emotion telling her to do something about this. Nightingale levitated a nearby rock and made it head right for Robin, he was caught by surprise but got away.

"My turn" He took one off one of his explosive discs, threw it at her, Nightingale feel to the ground but got right up.

"Oh, you want that type of fight, well you're gonna get it" She used one of her many spells at Robin, and levitated many objects.

This went on for about 10 minutes; Nightingale saw no point to any further; she didn't want to hurt Robin. She felt that Raven had a special feeling for him.

"Are we done now, boy wonder?"

"Robin please don't go any further I don't want you to get hurt" Raven thought "Why am I saying this, I don't have feelings for him, right?"

"Wait, you didn't do you're most powerful power"

"Make me angry, and you'll see it, but I highly ask you don't"

Robin tried, oh he tried, she got mad, but not angry. Raven told him if he really wanted to do it. He had to say something negative about her family, friends, and love life.

"Got it? but please don't say those things"

Robin of course didn't' listen, and started to shout at Nightingale. It worked; she started to let go of her emotion.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BIRD BOY! I'M WARNING YOU!" suddenly white energy blasts came out of her hands, they hit Robin who was pushed off the island and into the sea.

"We need to calm her down! Star get Robin hurry! Rae can you do something?"

"I will enter her mind to cool her down"

It took a few minutes, but everything went back to normal, Robin only had a little bruise from the fall. Raven went to hug him.

"Thank Azar, Robin are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" He held her tight and smiled. He was holding the girl of his dreams, but let go once Nightingale felt the emotion.

"Robin, I'm so sorry, I lost control when I shouldn't have" she said

"No Gale, I'm to one who should apologies. I provoked when you and Raven told me not to"

BB intervened "Dudes how about we call it even, Kay?"

"Fine by me"

They all started to go back inside the tower, Nightingale held Robin back to have a word.

"Don't you think I don't see what your up to."

"I… I don't know what you mean"

"Come on, you and Raven…"

"Are just good friends"

"Yeah, good friends, of course that's what they ALL say" She answered sarcastically.

**END OF CHAPTER**

_So what do you think? I hope you like what I wrote about Nightingale and Raven's past. There will be more details in later chapters about Nightingale and her new friendships with the Titans, and the growing friendship between Robin and her.  
_

_Read and Review_


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

**Chapter 4: Memories**

_A.N: Thank you so much for being so many to read this story. Thank you also for following it, it means a lot to me. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Nightingale.  
_

**Nightingale's POV**

We talked a little as we walked back to their tower. I can see why Raven likes him, he's nice, reminds me of someone I met in an other city.

"So, kung-fu and fancy disks that's your "power" " I asked I'm curious you know.

"Well they're more of a skill, I learned from best"

"I'm sure of that" I so wanted to have a real deep conversation about his feelings for Raven. I'm going to have befriended him more to talk about these things. I can sense he wants to do something about them.

We entered the common room Beast Boy was playing a game with Cyborg. Starfire was it? Made doing some weird thing from her alien planet I just hope I don't have to eat it again. Not to be mean or anything but I don't think I'm going to have Tabasco sauce or peanut butter anytime soon. Raven as usual was reading a book; she hasn't changed in all these years. I remember in the temple, when she meditated I was beating up a dummy, flying all over the building or something like that. Those memories made me smile as I sat next to my friend.

**Robin's POV**

Nightingale went by Raven to watch her read, she isn't that bad I guess, I can sort of feel her honesty when she talks. You can tell she has a lot to say, she speaks her mind and uses her powers to express herself. Gale is kind of like Raven, only more open I guess. But I don't like like Gale, she's seems great though. I like Raven and no other girl will change that.

As I walked by Raven to play with Cy, I saw Gale smile at herself; I guessed she was having a flashback. I would love for her and Raven to share those memories they had, we don't know much of Raven's life in Azarath or growing up. She knows a different side of Raven, the fun side. I can feel it. I can't help but think that I was to hard on her. She understands though, after Terra I was always more aware of the people we met.

**Normal POV**

"What do you want Gale? You know staring is only going to get you levitating over the table upside down." Said Raven coldly. She hasn't used her friend's nickname in a long time or threaten her either.

"Oh, nothing just remembering stuff when we were little "

"Like…"

Before she answered, Starfire having overheard the conversation, rapidly flew in next to the two azarathians faster than you can say tamaran, nearly causing Nightingale to pass out from the "shock" after all she wasn't used to Stars sudden energy burst and personality.

"Oh friend Nightingale! May you do the sharing of the memories of your time with friend Raven? I know I would love to do the listening"

"Cool all of Raven's embarrassing memories being brought back to life! HAHAHA!" Beast Boy exclaimed, but Raven used her magic to levitate him in the air then throw him on the floor.

"OUCH! Dam it Raven can't you take a joke?"

Raven gave him the killer look, which shut him up immediately.

"Well I guess I can share a few highlights," said Gale, she looked over at Raven and guessed what she was thinking about.

"Ok then, hum, remember the tea incident?"

"Oh my God! I forgot about that, how could I!?" Raven started having an incontrollable smile on her and laughed with Nightingale.

"What Happened? The suspense is killing me here!" cried Cyborg

"Well, we were about 11 or 12 when this happened. The monks asked us to get some tea…

_Flashback:_

"_What did they want again? I never pay any attention to their preferences."_

"_Of course you don't, you never do. It's rose and jasmine remember"_

"_Oh yeah. Ah there it is. Hey Raven, want to have a little fun?"_

"_Oh Gale you wouldn't dare!" yelled Raven_

"_Watch Me," she said back_

"_Then I'll do it with you, to hell my emotions, it's my turn to have fun as well!"_

"_Great! Hand me those leaves over there!"_

_The two girls made some sort of potion that would make your skin turn blue, and make your voice sound like you just inhaled helium. They mixed it up into a liquid that looked like tea, then brought it to the monks…_

_End of Flashback_

"Seriously?! Raven participated in that?!" Exclaimed Robin

"Yes I did, are you surprised?" she answered coldly.

"So what happened next?" asked BB ignoring Raven

"Well we brought the drink to the monks, they drank it all up, then got up to say thank you. When the first word came out all-heliumish, they started getting all crazy and yelled at themselves. Raven and I looked at each other then started laughing so hard we fell to the floor crying!"

The Titans started to imagine a fun Raven on the floor laughing so hard it made her cry. They couldn't help but smile that though of Raven ACTUALLY pranking someone was just unbelievable.

"But we did get temple duty" replied Raven

"What is this duty of temple you speak of friend?"

"Clean the temple, and we were kept away from each other for a week. They said Gale was a bad influence on me and would keep me from a my training."

"But that didn't stop us. We still got together every weekend to talk, show off our power, we even snuck out of the temple to walk around Azarath"

"Wow you were really close, what happened?" asked a very concerned Robin.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe later in the week, is that okay?"

"Sure, just take your time to open up"

"Thanks, Rob"

* * *

**Raven's POV**

It feels weird that Robin is all of a sudden concerned about Gale. I saw them talk a little bit after their "fight" looks like they patched things up. Good thing, I don't want my best girlfriend and current best boyfriend to fight. Wait BOYFRIEND! Did I just say that? No he's my best friend, he's always there for me, understands me, he's basically been doing what Gale did with me: being there with me. So it can't be it, right? I just feel so confused, more than ever, especially since the battle with Cinderblock, when Robin held me close. I felt so safe.

I watched the two talk they can become very close friends real fast. In many ways Gale is like Robin. Very determined, brave, a fighter, she never backs down and fights for what she wants and believes in. Maybe that's what brought me closer to Wonder Boy, I saw the only real friend I ever had growing up in him. We got closer and closer over the years that I've been here, especially since Trigon.

**Normal POV**

The Titans enjoyed the tales of Nightingale and Raven "adventures", the tea incident, the time when Nightingale blew up the training room, when Raven broke the glass wall because she didn't want to go to bed… They discovered an other side of Raven they didn't know.

"Why weren't you like this when we met Rae?" asked Robin

"Well things change. I was rushed out of Azarath, had no more contact with Gale until two days ago. I kind of shut down my emotions to escape Trigon and control them. I sensed that's why they sent me here."

"Oh"

"It wouldn't have been the same anyway. No offense guys"

"None taken Rae, don't worry about it"

"Thanks' Cy"

"Friends! This sharing of the memories has given me the hunger; I will go finish the Yuposazek, the pudding of new beginnings!"

"Thanks but no thanks Star, two puddings in a row is a lot. How about pizza instead?"

Beast Boy suddenly let out a scream of joy

"Yeah, let me give a call!"

_Thirty minutes later_

"Gale you have got to try the tofu one it's amazing!"

"No, try this one it's got REAL meat!"

"How about the chicken with mustard and sauce of Tabasco?"

"Pepperoni Gale?"

Nightingale couldn't help but laugh, so much attention, she wasn't used to it. Her mind wandered until she saw Robin stare at Raven.

"Someone likes what he sees, he's just shy. Oh Robin, I've got empathy too you know. I can sense what you feel for her. It looks like you might need a little help to open up though. Lucky you I'm in town". She said to herself, as she was being circled by the three titans to choose a piece of pizza. Oh joy!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER:

_So what do you think? Hoped you liked it. I will try to update as soon as possible Thank you again for reading this fiction._


	5. Chapter 5: A talk on the roof

**Chapter 5: A talk on the roof**

It has been two weeks since Nightingale arrived in the lives of the titans. They now considered her as a close friend. Starfire went to the mall of shopping with her; she played video games with Beast Boy, even helped Cyborg build his new car that he called "my baby's baby". She spent time with Raven to talk about Azarath and their childhood, even occasionally fought Robin in the training room. He liked it, she had a level very close to his, even beat him a couple of times, which he didn't really like.

Nothing changed Gale's mind though, she was determined to get Robin to ask Raven out. Even when she arrived, she could feel the emotions going on between them.

"I can't believe it, I thought he was braver than this, can't even ask Raven to go get a drink with him" She said to herself.

"Friend Gale!"

"Hey Star! What is it?"

She started to give a big bear hug, leaving Nightingale almost unable to breath.

"To tight Star!"

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to say thank you for spending the time with me. I shop with friend Raven, but not the same way. I liked it a lot, may we do it soon again?"

"Your welcome I guess"

Robin entered the room, he was glade Gale and Star got along so well. He even got closer to Raven's friend too; she had earned his trust, no everyone's trust. They fought Dr Light earlier that week; Gale had played a major part in this event. Robin was thinking of making her a titan, she would be a valuable part of the team, and Raven would be near her friend.

**Robin's POV:**

I didn't think I could trust her, but I now I do. She's a good person, Raven was right; all she needed was a chance. I'm happy that Gale came into our lives; Raven was more open and spent less time in her room. I decided to enter Gale and Stars conversation.

"Hey girls! What you talking about?"

"Oh nothing Rob, just talking about the mall, you know girl stuff you wouldn't understand" she said with an ironic tone.

I took it well, she was very sarcastic, more than Raven, which I found hard to believe. I was surprised she understood what Starfire said sometimes. We started to talk about what she thought about Jump.

**Normal POV:**

The others soon joined them they talked about everything. Then suddenly Beast Boy had a "brilliant" idea.

"Hey guys remember we didn't get to finish our game two weeks ago"

"Oh Truth or Dare? Do we have to B?"

"Friend Robin didn't get to pass."

Cyborg got the game out and the titans sat around it.

"We will start over because Gale is with us now"

"So can I start?"

"Sure Gale go ahead"

"Thanks B, okay Raven, truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll take the dare"

Nightingale though for a while what to give her. She wanted to go easy on her, but also see how Robin would react.

"Alright I dare you to kiss Beast Boy Rae. Don't worry the cheek is fine"

Raven got up and gave Beast Boy a kiss. Robin felt the jealousy come up, Nightingale sensed this, it was sure now he loves Raven, or had a crush on her at least. She decided to do something she never did before: enter his mind to see what he was thinking.

"Your turn Boy Blunder, truth or dare?"

"Raven you know me well, dare of course."

"Alright then, I dare you to…"

"Friends it is getting late I am very tired may we do the gaming an other day"

Raven seemed relieved.

"Star's right I'm going to bed, NOBODY disturb me"

"Night Rae" said Nightingale; everyone went to his or her respective rooms; she looked over to Robin, he seemed very disappointed.

"I need some air, see you all in the morning"

Robin stared to head towards the roof, with all the others in their rooms; Nightingale saw the best opportunity to confront him about his growing love for Raven.

"This is too good of an occasion to let go" she thought.

* * *

She ran up the stairs leading to the roof, she saw Robin staring at the clear night sky. The warm breeze of a summer night with through his short dark hair as he sat on the cement floor.

"Beautiful night isn't it Rob?"

"Gale?! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check up on you, I sensed something was wrong"

"Well everything is ok"

"Oh Rob, why do you lie? I'm a empathic remember it know when something is troubling you"

She walked toward him, levitated herself into a lotus position next to him.

"I know what it's like, you know loving someone but having a hard time to tell them."

"What do you mean, I don't love anyone!"

"Oh please! Not start getting all bad ass on me Grayson! I know what you feel for her!"

" WAIT! WHAT?! How do you know that name?! How do you know my name?!"

"Oh come on, you worked with Batman, once you figure out he's Bruce Wayne, it's very easy to make the connections. Only Richard Grayson who lived with him could be Robin, because of the physical resemblance. Is that enough for ya? Because I can go on and on!"

"No I get it! I'm sorry I just have so much on my mind lately."

"I can see that."

"Hey, what did you mean by having a hard time?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, before I came here, I was in Steel City for a year. There I met this great guy named Roy. We got along so well, and became friends very fast. I actually fell for him. His red hair and hazel eyes (1)…"

"Okay I get it!"

"Sorry, anyway I never really got to tell him how I felt, one day we were at the park. I was about to tell him, but he got this call and he had to leave. I never saw him after that. I did see this guy Speedy I think going after a robber. I helped him stop the guy of course. He just stared at me, before he said something I left. They looked alike but I didn't want to invade his mind. I was like you Robin. Waiting for the right time, but you know there is no right time or moment. You've got to make the time. I learned that the hard way. If you want to tell someone how you feel, you make it personal, at least that's what I think."

"How did you know about… My feelings?"

She gave him a look that told it all, she raised her hand and made him levitate next to her. He sat.

"Oh yeah right empathy powers, sorry"

"Not just that Rob. The way you look at her, offer your help, smile, you even went to Hell. Literally to save her! Not just anyone would volunteer to do that."

"I guess, I mean I always though I loved Starfire, we tried to make it work after Tokyo, but it just didn't feel right, we broke up less than two weeks after. She took it okay, for her too it was weird, I was surprised. I think I have always had feelings for Raven. Just people wanted Star and I to get together, pressure from the media you know."

"And you thought it would be easier to tell her you love her over a truth or dare game?"

"Now that realize it, it does sound rather stupid when you put it that way."

"Oh Robin, you surprise me. You lived with one of the most romantic guys in the world, and you can't get any ideas."

"Okay NOW your making fun of me! Besides, Raven doesn't like me that way. I'm just the Best Friend. And I will always be the fucking best friend."

"Sorry Rob, but you know, something tells me that she likes you more than just a best friend. For knowing Raven for almost twelve years, I can tell whom she likes, hates or loves. You will never learn the truth unless you ask or at least tell her how you feel. For future reference tell her when you're all alone, not in front of me, or the others. She could actually blow everything up."

"You're right Gale, I understand that but it's, I don't…"

"You're worried, it's okay, and it's normal. Trust me you want to do this, and i guaranty you will not regret it."

* * *

The two friends continued talking, they watched the stars, and Nightingale even showed off a special power of hers. There were small sparkles coming from her hands, she stood up and shot a small firework towards a special star in the sky.

"That was beautiful Gale."

"Thanks, see that star I circled? That's were Azarath used to be." She said in a very soft voice.

"I came here as Trigon destroyed my home, I left everything behind. Today is the first time in almost four years that I look up at this star." She had a small tear going down her cheek. Robin noticed this.

"But you have great memories Gale, fantastic ones, of your childhood and meeting Raven. Hold on to them, those memories will always keep the spirit of Azarath, your home alive."

"Thank you Robin. That means a lot. We're drifting away from the main subject now, we still need to find a way for you to tell Raven you love her."

"Oh yeah, I was thinking... Of the park tomorrow."

"That's a good idea. I heard that there will be a firework show at six thirty tomorrow night too. Now that is more romantic Rob."

"And could you…"

"No Robin, I will not help you more than this. All I can do is keep the others away, so you can have some time with Raven."

"Thanks Gale, so the park tomorrow at five?"

"I'll tell everyone tomorrow morning" Nightingale looked at her watch "Wow! It's one o'clock already, I have got to get to bed, big day tomorrow"

She put Robin back down on the roof's flooring, gave him a kiss on the cheek and flew to her room.

"Night Gale" Robin waited until she was completely gone, then he pulled out his communicator.

"You helped me a lot tonight Nightingale, so now it's my turn to help you."

END OF CHAPTER

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I am really happy how it turned out. Read & Review :)_

_(1)= I don't know what color his eyes here so I chose hazel._


	6. Chapter 6: the Park tonight?

**Chapter 6: the Park tonight?**

_A.N: Here is chapter 6 ^^ I hope that the last chapter wasn't too fluff for you, I wanted to get Robin to talk to Gale about Raven, now that his feelings are "out in the open" she will have an easier time to set them up ;) _

_Thank you for following this story_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gale and the plot._

The night was short, Robin didn't' get much sleep. It was hard to believe that last night he opened up to Nightingale, he told her everything. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. She was now a closer friend to him. He got out of his bed, took a shower, and then went to the kitchen to get some of Cyborgs famous waffles.

**Robins POV:**

Cyborg was up surprisingly early today, I mean it's 7:30 am and he's never up this early. Must have been Beast Boys snoring, it's loud enough to wake the dead! I looked around me only to find Gale, and Raven who was sipping some tea.

"Morning Robin, how did you sleep?"

"Fine Cy thanks"

"Kay man, cause I'm making your favorite chocolate waffle with some sausage on the side, before veggie-man over there wakes up."

"Great Cy, can't wait!"

Nightingale seemed to enjoy her caramel waffle; since B wasn't around she usually said things about him:

"He's a heavy sleeper that Beast Boy. It's a good thing though; we can enjoy our breakfast in peace. I'm not saying he's an ass guys, just a tad…"

"Annoying," answered Raven

"Yeah, but he's a kind person a bit childish but nice."

We were enjoying our breakfast in peace, with our voices being the only thing sound. Suddenly, someone snuck up behind us, as we turned as big voice came out:

"GOOD MORNING FRIENDS! What a glorious morning!"

Starfire, the only person I know that is so full of energy in the morning (that it nearly caused us to pass out), has arrived to join us, in the eating of the morning food.

**Normal POV:**

"Star please not so loud"

"Oh, I am most sorry friend Gale"

"It's okay Star, are you going to have one of Cys waffles? They're excellent."

"No, today I am having a morning pudding from Tamaran." she happily took it out of the refrigerator, and showed it to Nightingale "Would you like to do the trying of this one? It has got the honey, mixed with berries, the chocolate of milk and my favorite: The Mustard!"

Nightingale was ready to turn greener than Beast Boy himself "Um, I think I'll pass Star, thank you for the offer though."

"Poor Gale, she has been the "target" of Stars cooking the past week. She has eaten so many of those puddings, I think she's ready to faint just by the mere sight of them." Raven told Robin.

"Yeah, I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet!" he replied.

"I told her not to be the test subject," she said.

"I can hear you two love birds you know!"

Robin slightly blushed, while Raven also turning red, blew up a nearby light bulb.

"I think I'm going to go meditate, see you later Robin."

Raven teleported herself to the roof. There she went into a lotus position and started to meditate. Nightingale flew to see her.

"You haven't changed a bit Rae, this is the first time in a while I see you meditating, don't you usually do it earlier in the morning? Why were you so red?"

"Gale, I will only say this once. Let me meditate in peace or else."

Knowing her threats were real, Nightingale didn't waste any time "OK see ya later!" and flew out of there as fast as she could.

When she got back to the common room, Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"When should we ask about the park?"

"Whenever you want Rob, we'll get it done okay?"

"I know I'm just so nervous!"

"Hey man, it's not like you're going to propose, even if it's kind of close to it for you. I'll get the subject on the road and you can do the rest."

"Yeah, let's do that."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was now noon, and Raven had finished her meditation "I needed that. What is with Gale lately? She is never is starfirish" she said.

In the common room, everyone was ready for lunch, Gale and Cyborg were finishing the hamburgers (a veggie/tofu one for B was made.), Starfire, volunteered to make dessert and was actually following the recipe (It smelled good too!), Robin poured the drinks and Beast Boy (who slept throw breakfeast, and woke up only 30 minutes ago) set the table.

"Hey Rae! Glad you're down! Take a seat we just finished the burgers."

The meal was good, until BB and Cys argument of meat and tofu took over.

"Meat Burgers are BETTER B GET OVER IT!"

"No Way dude! The veggie one beats the shit out of the meat one any day. It's healthier! Just look at me."

"You make it taste funny!"

"No I don't!"

"Won't you two shut the fuck up already?! Meat and Tofu are both good, and Beast Boy you just cook it weirdly, get over it!" snapped Raven. After that the mood went down, very low.

"So um, I was thinking of maybe going out tonight."

"Really friend Gale? Where to? Could we assist you?"

"Yes Star, with all of you but I don't know where to go. Any thoughts Wonder Boy?"

"How about the park? There is a firework show tonight Nightingale."

"Do we all have to go?"

"Yeah Raven you do! You're presence is highly recommended." She said taking a British accent, to make it sound more serious, it worked on Cyborg the other day.

"Oh friend Raven, please come with us!" Starfire started making the sad but irresistible puppy dog face "It will be most wonderful if you attended, I wish to see the fireworks of different colors with ALL my friends!"

Even being Raven, she couldn't resist Stars plea "Fine Star I'll go!"

"Oh Splendid! When should we depart?"

"Later tonight, around 5 to get a decent place." Answered Robin.

"That's a great, now I can flirt with ladies under the sparkling fireworks"

"Of course B, of course"

"Don't get your hopes up."

"Just watch me, I'll have a date by the end of the night."

"This I'm going to want to see!"

"Guys you're not being fare! Robin doesn't have a date either!"

"Not yet I don't" mumbled Robin into his napkin while taking a shot at Raven.

"Oh B, were just messing with you!"

They took a little break before the dessert, so Star could do the finishing touches. Whipped cream, vanilla custard sauce with sprinkles. Star then called them in. You can imagine how anxious they were, she made a chocolate cake but they couldn't help but think if she put mustard in it.

"Wow Star, this is really good, no mustard this time?"

"No Beast Boy, I did the following of the recipe."

"Well it is excellent Starfire. You did a great job!"

"Thank you Raven."

"I love your custard Star! It's divine!"

"Thank you so much friend Gale!"

Robin wanted to say something, he had something special planned for Gale, since she helped him get the idea for the park, to tell Raven he loves her.

"I have something to tell you guys. During the break I called the Titans East so they could join us tonight for the fireworks and met Gale. I hope it's ok with you."

"Robin dude! You just made me so happy! I get to spend time wit my Bee!"

"That means I get to met your other friends Raven."

"You will love them Gale, there is friend Bumblebee, Aqualand, Mas, Menos and friend Sp…"

Robin cut Starfire immediately "You will adore them they're great! A little crazier though."

"I'm sure I will. We should start getting ready, it's two already."

Everyone helped clean up lunch, then went to their rooms to get ready for the show.

Cyborg went up to Robin, puzzled at why he didn't let Starfire finish the list of the Titans East.

"Why didn't you let her finish Rob?"

"I don't know what your saying."

"ROBIN answer me."

"Because I want it to be a surprise for her."

"What kind of surprise?!"

"You'll see."

END OF CHAPTER

_I hope you liked this chapter. I laid the basses for the next chapter._

_Don't forget to review if you want, it helps me get an idea of what you like about it. _


	7. Chapter 7: The Park: part I

**Chapter 7: the Park part I**

_A.N: Here is the 7__th__ chapter of my fic, thank you for the reviews, and for following the story. Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nightingale and the plot._

* * *

The titans were all starting to get ready for their outing, only a few hours left until the show at the park, they were all super exited. Starfire couldn't contain it; she was smiling and giggling at the idea of seeing her friends in Steel City again, especially Aqualand.

"Oh friend! I am most delighted to attended the show of the fireworks tonight!" Starfire was of course the most exited of them all.

"I can see that Star! But we're not leaving for an other hour you know."

"I know friend Gale, I am just so exited so see everyone!"

"Hey since, everybody else in getting ready, and since we're the only ones here, do you think you can tell me about…"

"Oh Goody! But I think I might be best to wait to talk to them. I will describe them for you so you will not be confused. Friend Aqualand is your height, he's got the dark long hair, and he's so cute! Mas y Menos are twins and speak only the language of Spanish; Bumblebee is Cyborgs girlfriend, she is the team leader; and there is friend…"

"Hey Star! I see the two of you are ready to go, it's only three o'clock though, we'll wait for the others."

"Dame it Robin, I am never going to know the last member's name if you keep barging in here like that." Mumbled Nightingale. "I see you're not wearing your uniform Wonder Boy."

Robin was wearing his casual clothes (with his mask on of course), a simple pair of jeans with a red t-shirt, nothing big.

"Well Gale we are going to the park, and seeing the titans east. You should get dressed a little nicer though."

"What, Why? What's wrong with this outfit?"

"Nothing, I just want them to get the best first impression of you."

"I guess I could go get the clothes I got with you Star. Will that make you happy Rob? I am only doing this because your Raven's best friend, AND because you owe me for the idea."

"What idea Nightingale?"

"Nothing Star, come on let's go through my bags for the clothes."

As Starfire and Nightingale went down the hall to get the shopping bags, they ran into Cyborg and Beast Boy who were also in casual wear. Beast Boy had on a pair of dark blue jeans with a white shirt and a jacket, looks like he wasn't kidding about the flirting he had planned for the night. Cyborg found the ring he wore when he infiltrated the HIVE, he was wearing it.

"Looking good Cy!"

"Thanks Gale."

"Hey what about me?!"

"You look great B, there I said it!"

"There was that so hard?"

"Don't push it! Well see ya in a bit we're going to my room to get ready."

"Kay. See ya later!"

Gale and Starfire went into her room, and fond everything they needed. Starfire was nice enough to do her makeup.

* * *

Back in the living room, Robin was shaking like crazy, he was very anxious. When his two best friends came in, he rapidly started a conversation.

"Hey Cy, so you're wearing the ring?"

"Oh yeah, this way I can really enjoy myself, and besides I rarely use it. So why not now."

"Hey Robin, guess what. Nightingale finally gave me a compliment!"

"Yeah B, I don't think she meant it." Said Cyborg.

"Oh shut up! What do you think of my chances are with her Robin?"

"No way in hell. I can tell you."

"Oh, hi there Raven, didn't see you there. I was just…"

"Please finish your sentence; but watch out for what you say egg head!" She knew that Gale would never fall for Beast Boy, he was not her type. She was doing him a favor. Raven looked at a slight shocked Beast Boy, thinking of what to say, he came out with a:

"No, I'm… I'm good."

"That's better, are they still getting ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay we will wait for them then."

Raven went to sit on the couch. She was wearing black jeans, a dark blue tank top covered with a light sweater, and black ballerina flats. Of course the guys were staring at her, it's not every day you see Raven in casual clothes, or in any other clothes that aren't her favorite leotards. Robin joined her on the couch, might as well sit down, who knows how long Starfire and Nightingale were going to take. "You look nice Rae."

Raven slightly blushed, but did her best to hide it. **"**Thanks' boy Wonder, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Thank you Raven. You know how long Gale and Star are going to be? I mean its been almost an hour."

"They should be done soon, last time I heard them, and it was makeup time."

"Oh! Girls and makeup!"

"Hey! You mean Star and makeup, don't you know how long it takes for her to get ready! Gale and I had to wait 2 hours for her in sephora the other day because she couldn't choose between a blue or black mascara. She felt she was hearting their feelings."

Robin laughed, that sounded like Starfire alright. He tried to picture the three girls in the store. Star holding the two mascaras up turning her head from left to right; Gale browsing around reading all the labels; and _his_ Raven putting her hand over her mouth swearing in ten different languages.

"Friends at last we are ready to depart!"

The four titans turned around to see Gale and Star, they both looked very nice. Starfire had on a light purple skirt, a white top with small-heeled shoes. Gale was wearing a pair of light blue jean shorts, with a black tank top and red flats. Now with everyone ready, they could go, at last!

* * *

Raven teleported them to the entrance of the park, they continued on foot. Robin was more anxious now then before, the minute he saw Gale, he rushed to her.

"Gale what if it doesn't work out."

"Rob, it will trust me. I even got a hold of the organizer, to make sure everything will go just fine."

"Alright then; I trust you Gale."

"I know you do, now come on, we need to catch up with the others. Give me your hand, we'll fly up to them."

Without hesitation Robin gave Gale his hand; they flew across the path into the park, and landed next to their group, who didn't notice there were all the way behind.

"Hey people! How about this spot? It's nice here."

"Your right B, it's a nice spot well done."

They set their things on the grass, and now waited for the titans east. They didn't have to wait to long, about ten minutes after their arrival:

"Yo titans! What's up?"

Aqualand came running up to them, hugging everyone, and giving fist bumps to the guys. He then turned to Gale:

"Well hi, I don't think we have ever met before I'm Aqualand from Atlantis. And you?"

"I already know who you are Aqua, Starfire over here told me about you. I'm Nightingale from Azarath, Ravens home if it helps you. You can call me Gale too."

"Nice to meet you Gale."

Right behind Aqualand, Mas y Menos just got there.

"Hola Titans! ¿Cómo estás?"

"Good. We are all good. This is Gale, she's a friend of Ravens." Robin said as he pushed her in front of the two twins. "You're going to get a kick out of them." He told her.

Gale smiled and looked at Mas y Menos.

"¡Hola Gale! ¿Habla español?"

"Si, un poco."

"¡Fantástico! ¿Qué piensa de Jump City? ¿Teniendo un tiempo agradable? ¿Qué piensa del gofres de Cyborg?"

"Too Fast chicos! Too Fast!"

Gale was trying her best to understand the to twins, she saw Robin laughing his head off; she decided to use a simple water spell. She casted the spell over the boy wonder and before he knew it, his gelled hair was no more.

"GALE! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"You asked for it! You're lucky I brought an extra hair gel for you, just incase you would get on my nerves." She handed him the bottled hair gel. Cyborg started getting all happy.

"Hey look everybody! It's Bee!"

"Hey there sparky! Missed me?"

"Well duh! Yeah I missed you! Come here." Cyborg brought his girlfriend close to him and gave her a quick kiss.

"So how have all of you been?"

"Most splendid friend Bumblebee! We would like you to meet Gale, she is a friend of Ravens from her home."

"It's nice to finally meet you Bee, if heard so many good things."

"It's nice to meet you too Gale."

"Hey Bee, where's arrow head?"

"Oh, he should be here soon, this is the first time he has actually been so anxious about going out. Last time I saw him; he was deciding what pair of pants to wear, and getting all-nervous about matching socks! That is not the guy I know."

"Why is your friend so scared? He's not a coward is he?"

"Not at all Gale, but it's the first time I have ever seen him like this; he should be here in an hour probably."

"I hope so." She answered.

Robin looked at his watch, they had to find a way to pass time until the arrival of the last member of the titans east and the show.

"Okay then, titans time to enjoy ourselves. We meet back here at 6 ok?"

"No problem Robin see ya later!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER (FOR NOW ;) )

_This is a two-part chapter I hope you liked part one and that you will like part two. Read and Review please._


	8. Chapter 8: The park: part II

**Chapter 8: the Park part II**

_A.N: Here is the second part of the chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I don't own anything but the plot and Gale._

* * *

Starfire and Aqualand went down to the pond on a paddle boat, Cyborg and Bumblebee got cotton candy; Beast Boy went after some girl to flirt with her; that left Gale, Robin, Raven at the spot talking on the grass. The firework show was to start the minute it got darker, it was already 6 o'clock and the sun was starting to set.

"Good evening everyone! I am happy to say that the firework show will start in 15 minutes; so find yourselves a comfy area."

Robin saw his teammates come running back to their spot; they looked like they had a blast. He turned to see Nightingale, who was signaling him to come over.

"Ok Rob, it's your turn to shine. I'll take the team over there by the tree so yo and Raven can be alone."

"Thank you so much Gale, and I hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

"I sure I will Rob, and I think you will like the song that will play with the fireworks. I volunteered to sing it, I will nod at you when the time is best to tell her if you want."

"A gosh Gale that means a lot; good luck." With that Robin gave her a big hug.

"Good luck to you too; I'm sure you will make Raven happy."

Gale turned to her new friends:

"Hey guys, how about we go over there to see the show? I'm going to sing too if you're interested."

"Oh how wonderful! Friend Gale is doing the singing for the first time! This I must hear."

"What about Robin and Raven over there? Are they coming?"

"They'll catch up, now let's go."

Gale went to the stage to review her song one last time; she had everything planned out so Robin could finally tell Raven.

Robin was sitting next to Raven; he looked behind him and saw the rest of the team heading towards the area Gale told him. He was now alone with Raven.

"So Raven, having a good time?"

"Actually yes Robin."

"That's great Rae, I'm happy for that. So Rae, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Boy Blunder?"

"Can we go over there please, near the stage?"

"I thought it was just a firework show?"

"Me too but it looks like it will be a live performance. You know live songs with the fireworks to make it more intense and spectacular. So can we?"

"I guess so Robin."

They started heading towards the stage but stopped under a tree, where they could see the fireworks; and where Robin could see Gale incase he had a problem.

"Robin are you ok? You're a reddish color."

"No I'm… I'm fine. I just have to tell you something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time."

"I'm listening."

Robin turned to see Gale nodding at him and started her song, he heard her in his head. _"Your time to shine Rob, just believe in yourself; this song is for Raven and you. I know it's your favorite, and you will be great. Thank you for everything."_

The piano started a smooth melody, it made Robin feel all happy inside, and after all this song will give him the courage he needs.

_**We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**_

"Raven, I need to say this, you might not feel the same thing, but Gale helped me so much with this and I just… I love you Raven!"

"What?"

* * *

In the background, Gale continued singing her song in duet, watching over the two birds. "Come on Raven say something, I know you feel the same." She thought.

"Raven, please say something."

"I don't know what to say Robin, this is… you're my best friend… I…"

"Raven, I love you; please just answer me, do you love me?"

Behind them, a branch from the tree broke in a million pieces.

"Raven…"

In a small voice she said "yes"

Gale saw them getting closer; she gave a look to the person in charge on the fireworks. Robin bent down to kiss Raven, the minute their lips met, golden fireworks went up into the sky, and the song became louder, Gale made this part of the song, the most important of them all:

_**And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Gale smiled at them; finally her best friend and new friend were together.

Robin broke the kiss, but still held Raven in his arms.

"Robin did you do all this for me?"

"Actually Gale wanted us to get together, she planned the firework stuff."

"That doesn't surprise me she has always been that way, but she did the right thing. I'm glad, because I could never truly open up my feelings, until today."

The titans came over to the two lovebirds once they saw them, they couldn't hold in their emotions.

"It's about time you guys! Robin, you look after little sister ok? Or else…"

"Friend Raven I am most happy you have the happiness with Robin. I knew the two of you would be perfect."

"This is great guys! Come on let's watch the show, and with Gale singing it couldn't be better."

"She never misses an occasion to show off, let's go."

* * *

Holding Raven's hand at last, Robin led them to their spot, they watch the show. It was magnificent, Gale's voice went with the show beautifully, Robin couldn't help but smile at his new girlfriend; Gale planned out everything. He just hoped she would like what he had planned for her. The song was coming to an end with a spectacular finale:

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going on**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going**_  
_**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**_  
_**In the end I wanna be standing**_  
_**At the beginning with you**_

Gale rushed down the stage and ran to the titans.

"That was amazing Gale!"

"Thanks Robin, I see everything went perfectly right you didn't have to worry."

"Yeah thanks for your help."

Robin could see behind her shoulder a familiar figure.

"You helped me so much; I think it's time for me to return the favor. Look behind you Gale."

She turned and saw him, the guy she saw back at Steel City. The rest of the team started at him.

"Nightingale, it's been so long."

"Do I know you?"

"Friend Gale, this is Speedy."

"Speedy…" she repeated.

Speedy still had his mask on, he knew there was a chance she wouldn't recognize him. He remembered when Robin called him the other day.

* * *

Flashback:

_As Robin pulled out his communicator he said "You helped me, so now I'm going to help you." He knew he was still awake._

"_Robin to Speedy, Robin to Speedy come in."_

"_Hey there Robin, why are you calling me this late?"_

"_Hey Speed, I have to tell you something, not busy are you and playing videogames doesn't count."_

"_Then no I'm not busy, what do you want?"_

"_Well I just finished talking to this girl and something tells me you know her, did you fall for anyone about this time last year?"_

"_Hey Robin! That's private! Stay out!"_

"_Answer the question will ya!"_

"_Yes I did ok! She was great, we hit it off so well and then one day I got called for titan duty, I left her at the park. I felt so bad, when I came back she was gone, the last time I saw her she helped me fight a robber, then she left Steel; that was the last time our eyes met."_

"_Her name wasn't Nightingale by any chance?"_

"_Yes, how do you… wait did you talk to her, just now?!"_

"_You bet I did, we are going to the park tomorrow, and I thought maybe you and your team should come;"_

"_OH! YES! YOU BET ROBIN! OH MY GOD! I'M SO FUCKING TELLING BEE RIGHT NOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH ROB!"_

* * *

End Flashback

"Hey people how about we give them some time."

"You're right B, we'll be back."

The titans left them alone.

"So Speedy, you say you know me? Because I only met you once, when I helped you with the robber."

"No Nightingale, we go all the way back, before the robber."

"What do you mean Speedy?"

"Gale, I heard you sing earlier, it brought me back to our time together. I … I will show you what I mean." He then removed his mask. Gale's eyes went wide, it was him, it was Roy.

"Roy." Nightingale got closer and closer to him filling the gap between them.

"Gale, I have missed you so much." Speedy put his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, kissing for the first time in a year.

"Oh she's kissing him." Said Aqualand.

"That was sweet of you to call Robin."

"Rae I have no idea what you're saying."

"Whatever Rob, good job."

"Hey guys how about we watch the show, after all that's why we came."

"Alright Gale lead the way."

The titans now complete, went back to their initial spot and watch the firework show, Nightingale started laughing a bit:

"What's s funny Gale?"

"The song Rob."

"What about it?"

"It's _accidentally in love_, kind of reminds me of you and Raven, and Roy and I."

Robin smiled back.

"Hey Robin, thank you for this."

"For what?"

"For calling Roy, and making this night one of the best of my life."

"You helped Gale. Thanks to you I got to tell Raven and now we're together."

"Maybe, I guess. We should watch Rob."

"Right."

They stopped talking for now, and every titan with their respective boyfriend or girlfriend watch the fireworks, even Beast Boy hooked up with a girl that resembled Terra.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER.

_So, what do you think? I hoped you liked it, I made this a two-part chapter, and it was pretty long compared to the other ones. There was a lot to say here. Don't forget to read and review. And I don't own the lyric from the song __At the beginning__. Hope you all have a happy holiday, merry Christmas to all! PS: this is not the last chapter ;)  
_


	9. Chapter 9: A shock for one and all

_Hey here is the ninth chapter. Sorry for the wait, I was in a major writers block for this chapter but here it is. I am also working on a Harry Potter fanfic, that has been taking up time too (BTW if you can, please check it out, I would love more feedbacks about it ^^). I am planing on ending this story soon as well, I would say it has got about five chapters left. I hope you like this one._

_I still don't own the Teen Titans._

* * *

Chapter 9: A shock for one and all

The events after the park went smoothly, the Titans returned to the tower to celebrate the reuniting of a lost couple and the arrival of a new one. Unbeknown to them a dark figure was over watching them in the distance.

The following morning, Gale helped Cyborg cook some raspberry waffles, a recipe the monks were able to teach her back in Azarath.

"Smells good guys!" yelled out Robin as he came waltzing in the room.

"That's the point, you know for it to smell good and not bad."

"Very funny Gale, very funny. So how are things going with you and Speedy?"

Gale looked up at the boy wonder, she then put the rest of the batter to the side and asked Cyborg to take over for her.

"Well things are ok. Catching up and all you know. He's going back to Steel soon and…"

"He asked you to go with?"

"Yeah, but I said not now. There are still some things I have to do first."

"Such as?"

"Personal things. The truth about where I'm from."

* * *

Robin nodded and the rest of the team came in. Breakfast was pleasant, and once it was over the Titans East returned home. Gale promised Speedy to talk every other day or week. When they left, the remaining team went back inside, and started their usual daily routine.

Raven went meditating up on the roof with Starfire, while the boys plus Gale played video games. The day itself wasn't very full. So far in the afternoon no crime was reported to the tower, apart from the training they went through no fights were going on.

Raven and Robin decided to go slow for now. They held hands on a few rare times, but Raven being Raven wouldn't do certain things, such as kissing in public. Robin understood, she was not use to situations like what they were going through., and only time would allow her to open up more. Just has time allowed her to open up to her teammates and become close friends.

Gale spent countless hours looking up information she kept hidden from the team. When she said personal reasons were behind her research the Titans let her be. Then the alarm went off.

"Alert, Alert!"

Gale smack her hand on the table in front of her "Damnit now what?!"

Robin looked up the alarm and location of the threat.

"Robbery on eight street, Titans, Gale go!"

Raven held him back with her powers before he shoot out of the room.

"Who is it?"

"Red X"

Raven let out a sight then let him go after the team that had already moved out. As she started to teleport out of the room, she glanced at the computer Gale was using that was on the table, and closed it with her mind.

In the streets it seemed Red X wasn't the only one to go 'shopping' that day, as a few robbers took advantage of the situation to get a few things.

"Star! B! Go get the robbers!"

As ordered the pair went after the criminals, which left Raven, Robin, Cyborg and Gale to face Red X.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like you need an extra hand when it comes to me kid."

Without further words, Red X threw his toys out at the Titans; the first X was launched at Cyborg that wrapped around him, which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Gale watch out!"

Red X then launched a disk at Gale, but who managed thanks to Raven's warning to deflect it in time.

"Hey! Watch it!" she yelled out at the villain. Gale then along with Raven, levitated as many objects as they could find in Red X's direction. Robin was able to free Cyborg by cutting of the red elastic with a knife he had in his utility belt.

The four of them fought Red X the best they could, but Gale had to admit the guy was good. He knew every weakness the Titans had when it came to combat.

"But he doesn't know mine" She said. Gale launched her energy blasts at the villain, so Robin could be able to capture him. They let the smoke disappear to get a better look, but Red X was gone.

"Yo Robin, where did he go?" asked Cyborg

"Up here Titans. Nice try maybe next time, until then see you around new girl. Almost hit me with your fancy powers." He said as he saluted them and disappeared.

"Does he always get away like that?"

Cyborg approached Gale, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, we've been trying to get him for years."

Gale nodded as she watch Robin stare at the building Red X was on. Raven was next to him, apparently talking to him and doing her best to comfort him. They turned around to see Best Boy and Starfire come back with robbers all tied up.

"Well at least we got those guys."

"That's one way to put it."

They brought the robbers to the local jail, and cleaned up the small part of the street they could of destroyed or ruined. Starfire approached Robin with some news she wanted to share.

"Friend Robin?"

"Yeah Star."

"When friend Beast Boy and I, were stopping the robbing people, we came across a man with a long black cape. When we were finished with the kicking of the butt. He tied them up for us. He has informed me to tell you he will stop by later. So we must prepare for an attack yes?"

Robin was puzzled at Star's words but answered anyway.

"Don't worry Star when this guy comes, we will be ready."

* * *

Once back at the tower, Robin informed them on the mysterious man's arrival, and they prepared for an ambush. Beast Boy recalled the guy having a deep voice and was dressed in black, but since he was hiding in the shadows of the building they couldn't get a good sight of him.

They waited in the tower for the man, ready to fight. Then finally he arrived, but not the way they were expecting, since he rang the doorbell. The team looked at Robin.

"What?"

Gale responded first "Well you're the boss, go get the door mate!"

Robin, accompanied by Cyborg went to answer the door. The Titans waited five minutes before seeing the leader and his friend come back up.

"See you didn't die."

"Funny Gale, very funny."

"Who was it then friend Robin?"

Robin turned behind him and signaled the guest to come forward. The figure got closer and closer until finally the entire teal could see it.

"Dude! Cool!"

"This is unexpected"

"What a most wonderful surprise."

And it was standing in front of them in their living room, was Robin's former mentor, Batman.

"Good to see you see you all again."

Gale let her guard down minutes after the others did.

"Batman."

"Nightingale."

Robin as did the rest of the team was puzzled.

"Wait so you know him, and he knows you and you know each other?" Said Beats Boy

Gale started at Robin "Now you know how I know." She said quietly.

"Yeah Beast Boy I know him. Worked briefly together a few months back."

They made their way to the couch in the living room, and Starfire went to get some food to celebrate the arrival of the Batman. Beast Boy stared to question him about the different kung Fu and skills he could do and Cyborg went on and on about his they were done, the pair went to help Starfire and started to argue on what they were going to serve. Robin then sat next to his mentor and started a conversation.

"So Br…Batman what are you doing here?"

"Robin I have come to finally get something off my chest. It becomes hard after a while to hold baggage."

Robin raised a brow, he knew Bruce well, and this emotion stuff was way out of character for his former teammate.

"I have taken a lot of time to realize this, and I have come to a conclusion that its time for me to reveal it."

With the rest of the team in the kitchen, only Raven and Gale were in a earshot of the discussion between Robin and Batman. Whatever was going on, Batman told Robin something, which caused him to get wide eyes. He then signaled Gale to come over for a bit, and went to get Raven out of the way.

"Robin, what do you think you're doing? Boyfriend or not no one interrupts my reading."

Robin cut Raven's speech with a kiss, then pulled back.

"Trust me this will be loud."

And it was just seconds later on the other side of the room, Gale yelled. All the Titans looked up to find her covering her mouth with shock. It was the worst moment Speedy chose to do a surprise visit. He was pulled by Raven's energy towards his friends before he could approach Gale.

"Hey Raven, what was that for?"

Raven said nothing and pointed towards Gale, still in shock.

"No! It can't be! It can't!"

Robin closed his eyes, knowing the words that were bond to come out of his new friend's mouth.

"No! you are not my father!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

END OF CHAPTER

_So what do you think?_

_I hope it was worth the wait, if not sorry, I will do better next time  
_

_R&R_


End file.
